Shower For Two
by epephany
Summary: The sliding glass door flew open. John jerked around to see a very naked Sherlock stepping into his shower "Bloody hell Sherlock, what are you-" Sherlock kissed him. He didn't waste time, he pressed his tongue between his lips and parted them, their tongues slid over and across each other with grace and fluidity, any bloody that was left in John's cheeks rushed to his cock.


Chapter 1

John walked into his bathroom, over to the porcelain shower and blasted the hot water. He waded over to the mirror and looked at himself…what the hell was wrong with him; the way he had been thinking lately…about Sherlock…goddammit. He gave himself a violent shake as he ripped the soft towel from around his waist. He stepped into the shower, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to right himself. Just yesterday, Sherlock had come out of his room, shirtless with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. John had seen the detective shirtless many times, but lately it had been… _different_. Instead of seeing his friend without a shirt on, he saw a man with a body full of lean muscles, jeans low slung on his hips, chest…abs…

 _Fuck_ , he chastised himself, he needed to stop. But no matter how hard he tried to ignore or deny it, he wanted Sherlock…wanted him more than anything. He thought about it damn-near constantly, and when he did…goddamn.

He grabbed a bar of nameless soap and began scrubbing his face harshly with it. He held his face under the spitting faucet, letting the scalding water pelt his face. Sherlock's eyes were this insane color, not quite blue, but not green, so light they could have been made of glass. The sliding glass door flew open. John jerked around to see a very naked Sherlock stepping into his shower. John's eyes darted to his cock, it was so hard it was straining.

"Bloody hell Sherlock, what are you-" Sherlock kissed him. He didn't waste time, he pressed his tongue between his lips and parted them, their tongues slid over and across each other with grace and fluidity, any bloody that was left in John's cheeks rushed to his cock. John's eyes shut and any questions he had evaporated as he wrapped his arms around the consulting detective's neck. Sherlock wound an arm around the doctor's waist and the other under his thigh, pick him up and pressed him against the sweating wall.

John made a surprised noise when his back hit the wall then gripped the back of Sherlock's neck, yanking him as close as he could. He smell of sharp cologne and tasted like tea. Sherlock felt John's erection pressing into his stomach and groaned into the man's mouth. John wrenched his mouth away,

"What made you finally…?" he asked

"The thought of you naked and alone in the shower." He told him, diving back in, his tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. John squeezed his thighs, making Sherlock's body press even closer to his. The detective pulled away with a gasp, only to give hot, open-mouthed kisses along the soldiers jaw and neck. The detective sank his teeth into the warm skin, not enough to break the surface, but enough to hurt just the slightest bit.

John tried to suppress the whimper that built in his throat but failed, the sound tearing out of him and making Sherlock smile into his neck.

"I didn't think you'd start screaming so soon," he said as the blonde withered beneath him. John smiled, turning his head to give him a better angle. Sherlock loosened his hold on John, setting him back on the slippery shower floor. Sherlock fell to his knees and John's breath stopped.

The detective took his cock in his hand and drew his lips to the head, giving small licks all over e length of it. John's hands flew to Sherlock's head, his fingers immersed in soaking wet curls. Sherlock opened his mouth and impaled his throat with John's shaft. John gasped, his mouth popping open when he felt the tip of his dick jam against the back of the detective's throat. Sherlock gagged hard, his shoulder sagging forward. He pulled back, only to devour it once more, a few pulls later, John's larger than average cock slid down his tight throat with ease. John's eyes rolled shit as he attempted to keep himself upright.

Sherlock's mouth moved to his balls, sucking, licking and nibbling on them as John's legs shook. He took John's cock back into his mouth and used his hand to pleasure him further. John turned his face up to the showerhead, the hot flecks of water raining down harshly on his face, flying into his open mouth.

The soldier looked down at Sherlock, saw the slide of flesh between his swollen red lips, felt it being crammed down his hot wet throat...he tried to stop...but he couldn't…he came. An animalistic cry ripped from deep within him as he spilled in Sherlock's mouth. John watched as Sherlock swallowed his cum, closing his eyes as he did so. Sherlock pulled his cock out of his mouth with a loud slurp, looking up at John, his eyes swan with fire. Another jet of come shot from John's cock and dropped to the floor of the shower.

Sherlock bent his long spine, dipped his head and with his tired red tongue, lapped it up with one smooth motion. John felt his knees go weak. The detective stood back up, towering over the doctor briefly before he was yanked down by a rough hand on his neck and was brought into a hard kiss. Sherlock stepped towards him, slamming him back into the cool tiled wall. John gasped for breath in Sherlock's open mouth, who in returned groaned loudly. Sherlock hand drifted down John's naked body and rested on his wet hip.

Sherlock swung him around and John immediately pressed his large hands on the foggy glass door. Sherlock stepped behind him, his erection pressing into the side of his arse. He kissed John's neck roughly, the slight stubble on his chin scrapping the soft skin John couldn't get enough of it. Sherlock took the base of his shaft and guided it to John's opening, easing the head inch by inch. John squeezed his eyes shut, the pain catching him off guard. Sherlock's eyes fell shut in ecstasy.

Sherlock slid out slowly, the entered him again, the muscles in John's arse tightening around his cock deliciously. John let out a groan as the pleasure set in. Sherlock gave slow easy strokes, feeling the velvet-like walls wrapped around his cock.

"Harder," John choked out, lost in the feeling of Sherlock fucking him. Sherlock hooked a long arm around his lover's waist, pulling him as close to him as he could. He pumped into fast and hard, his face falling into the crook of John's neck. John's breath was reduced to short huffs as Sherlock pounded into him, he had never… _fuck_. He reached down and began stroking his cock, matching the rhythm of the detective's thrusting. Sherlock came without warning, spilling inside of John, who shuddered in surprised and delight. He pumped his cock faster and he finished shortly after him, the come leaking into his hand.

Sherlock couldn't move, just kept breathing hotly into john's neck. John couldn't feel his legs. After a few minutes of catching their breath, John turned to Sherlock, who kissed him with so much passion and love that he physically shuttered. John's head relaxed on the space between his handprints on the glass as he kissed the man he loved.

 _Authors'' note ~ Hi! I hope y'all liked my story, I did it for my fellow Sherlockians, Johnlock shippers and Cumberbitches, and I really would appreciate it of y'all would comment, I would love the feedback_ _Keep Calm because the fandom feels your pain :)_

 _Fan Mix_

 _Victorious by Panic! At the disco_

 _You got it bad by Usher_

 _Wicked games by The Weekend_

 _Blue eyes blind by ZZ Ward_

 _You and I by One Direction_


End file.
